The present invention relates to a system for coupling accessory devices to a portable electronic device, and specifically to a smart phone device.
Portable electronic devices, such as the iPhone®, are commonly carried and used in a variety of different environments, including at work, at school, outside, and while exercising. Many portable electronic devices come equipped with a casing that covers a portion or portions of the portable electronic device and protects the portable electronic device from damage and wear.